DE 4216210 discloses a pneumatically driven lifting unit for a forming or sealing station of a thermoform packaging machine. In addition, DE 10 2006 006 218 A1 discloses a lifting unit, which is also operated pneumatically. In the case of this lifting unit, the movement of the cylinder piston is converted by means of a plurality of lever mechanisms into a vertical movement of a tool lower part and a tool upper part with shafts, some of which rotate in opposite directions. The synchronization of the shafts rotating in opposite directions is complicated and, due to the lever mechanisms, the lifting unit is difficult to clean.
Other lifting units for packaging machines are disclosed by DE 10 2009 008 452 A1 and DE 10 2010 013 889 A1.